1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound water-sealing sealant used in the various civil engineering and construction works.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As water-sealing sealants used for watertightness in the various civil engineering and construction works, a complex water-sealing sealant comprising water-swelling part and non-water-swelling part has been used conventionally.
When all of the constituted parts of the compound water-sealing sealant are made of rubbers, it is possible to produce a molding having reliable adhesion by extrusion molding. However, when the constituted parts thereof are made of different kinds, for example, rubbers and thermoplastic resins, extrusion molding cannot be conducted due to the insufficient adhesion. Therefore, it needs the help of an adhesive and the adhesive strength is inferior.
The compound water-sealing sealant comprising water-swelling part and non-water-swelling part, which cannot be produced by extrusion molding as mentioned above, has such troubles that the production thereof is not so easy and the adhesive strength is inferior.
On the other hand, in the case of a sheet pile made of resin, since watertightness is sought either by injecting the water-swelling liquid into the joint portion or inserting the molding of water-swelling sealing sealant thereinto, there is a disadvantage of increasing labor.